The proposed developmental funds constitute an invaluable flexible funding source for the UCCC to pursue the initiatives and research opportunities identified though the planning and evaluation activities of the Cancer Center. The UCCC proposes to use these funds to 1) strengthen scientific programs, 2) support faculty recruitment in areas of strategic focus and need, 3) provide both junior and more established investigators the opportunity to explore research ideas of particular innovation and collaboration through pilot grant program funds, and 4) support the development of two new shared resources. Specifically, the UCCC proposes to allocate $200K per year in support of recruitment for seven faculty: Associate Director for Basic Science; senior breast and prostate cancer investigator; senior bladder cancer biologist; senior metastasis investigator and senior immunologist for the developing Metastasis and Tumor Microenvironment Program; and Program Co-leader for Cancer Cell Biology. An annual budget of $200K is proposed in support of the broad-based and diverse UCCC Pilot Grant Programs. A budget of $100K is proposed for each of two developing shared resources: 1) Preclinical Animal Services SR and 2) Human Research Imaging. Funding for these proposed projects totals $600K per year. For all categories of the request, the proposed funds will be supplemented to significant degrees by other institutional sources of funds. In summary, these funds provide a means to pursue the particulariy new and innovative initiatives, not generally funded by established sponsored research entities that potentiate Center-defining areas of scientific research.